Mea Parvola Stella
by BrendaBanner1234
Summary: It has been over half a year since the Battle of New York for Adrian Stark and her Papa, yet some wounds never leave, especially the ones in your mind. Now with the dangers of the Mandarin will Tony be able to protect the ones he loves? Will Adrian be able to face her most terrifying situation yet? SEQUEL TO MY LITTLE GIRL! BETAD BY ANARCHICMUSE!
1. Changes Are Coming

**So here it is everybody! The sequel to My Little Girl! Long time huh?**

 **Now the reasoning behind the name! First off, the translation of it is My Little Star. So the winner for this one is…SEVVUS! The reason it is in Latin is because of another reviewer who gave her ideas in Latin and I really like using Latin.**

 **Also THANK YOU to Pyrrhos for helping me with the Latin. I had messed up on the original titles and they helped me a bunch! THANK YOU!**

 **What I think is a really good idea, is the reward for helping me. I will be posting oneshots throughout the rest of Adrian's stories. The people's titles I choose, get to be in those oneshots. I will private message you later, and figure out what kind of character you want. So…congratulations! These congratulations go out to, SEVVUS, SIBIANA, AND FAITHFUL5!**

 **By the way, it took a lot of careful consideration, especially since the titles you gave me were so good. You helped me not only with this story, but also the oneshots, AND eventual Infinity Wars. I am still looking for suggestions for Civil War though. As well as when she eventually does reconnect with the Wizarding World. Plus Avengers 2! So help!**

 **And also please thank AnarchicMuse, because without her, this would really really suck. ANARCHICMUSE RULES!**

 **And now without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Marvel series or the Harry Potter series. The character of Adrian Stark is mine though, so don't even try it!**

[Adrian]

I probably looked very odd if anyone came in. I was sitting in the living room and I was staring at the mirror in front of me. Not to mention, I was covered in tinsel.

I was originally trying to finish decorating the Christmas tree before Papa came up, but I really wanted to continue the lesson that Uncle Loki left off at before he and Uncle Thor left.

Apparently, having an alien invasion on Earth spooked all of the Nine Realms and they had to a) fix it and b) prove Uncle Loki was not insane and wanting to enslave everything in sight.

Yeah, after almost half a year I am comfortable with calling them Uncle or Aunt in Aunt Natasha's case. Although I still call Pepper, Miss Pepper. Aunt just does not suit her, at least to me. I do not really know what to call her yet.

She was the one who suggested we go back to the Malibu home for Christmas. I thought it was so funny that we were in a sunny place for Christmas.

Since New York I have been slowly getting better about interacting around people. Miss Pepper and Papa already thought I was ready to start school! The thing is my intelligence placed me at an 8th grade level…at 7. So the elementary school Miss Pepper found for me was out of the question. Her and Papa were trying to find a place that I could go to that would help me rather than hurt me.

I continued staring at the mirror, and more importantly my hair. In our last lesson, Uncle Loki said I could start to change different features, like my hair color or my eye color. My magic was apparently capable of slight metamorphous abilities, which was super exciting to Papa and I.

Papa has come to every magic lesson I had, no matter how sad he was. Papa's been sad a lot lately. Especially since the anniversary of last year was approaching. Most nights he was either in his lab or in my room with me. Not sleeping, just lying next to me. I knew Miss Pepper missed him.

Miss Pepper says I am sometimes too observant for my age. Then she just hugs me.

I looked at the page of my spell book one more time. Uncle Loki had given me the book for my birthday and there were so many interesting things to read in it!

"Focus Adrian" I told myself, staring at the mirror. I was just trying to make my hair like Papa's, at least in color.

He has not left his lab in three days. My magic always seemed to make him happy enough to leave the lab, if only for a little while.

It is not like Papa does not pay attention to me. It is just…Papa cannot forget the vortex. He is scared. Kind of like I used to be.

I looked harder in the mirror. I should have a "totem." That is what Uncle Loki calls it anyway. It is supposed to be something I can focus on and has some of my magic embedded in it.

I took a deep breath and looked at the mirror one more time. If I did not have a physical totem, maybe I could have a mental one.

I wanted to do this for Papa. So let's focus on Papa. I could feel the magic start up in my body. It kind of felt like a river going all up and down my body and left my toes tingly. In the mirror I saw my emerald green eyes begin to glow. I then focused my magic to head to my hair. My scalp felt tingly now, but I kept focusing on the color of Papa's dark mocha hair.

Magic was all about will and intent. Will and intent. Then slowly but surely my rose red hair slowly started to turn brown. In a matter of seconds my hair looked exactly like Papa's.

I quickly jumped off the couch and ran down to Papa's lab. Music was playing and I saw Papa dancing on his launch pad. Parts of the suit were laying on the table in front of him. He pointed his arm at the table, but nothing happened.

"Crap." I heard him mutter and he hit his arm on this little…silver thing…in his arms. There were multiple ones. He pointed his arm again and the arm shot out and attached itself to Papa.

So the things in his arms were connected to the suits. Almost like the bracelets he used last year in the Battle of New York. Is it bad that they gave me the creeps?

Papa took a deep breath and then he pointed his arm again. Instantly, a part of his suit flew over to him and attached to his arm. It extended to his arm and shoulder and when he did it again the second part connected so he now had a full arm of armor. I was watching from my vantage point, wide-eyed.

Papa laughed a little and was looking at his arm in awe. He was certainly obsessed with his suits.

"Alright we got this JARVIS. Send 'em all." Papa said holding his arms out with a smile on his face. For a split second he looked like he did before the vortex.

Fast as lightning, the newest model of the Iron Man suit flew to my Papa in pieces, connecting and interlocking together to form the suit as a hole. Of course some of it did crash into other parts of the room.

"Probably a little fast. Slow it down. Slow it down just a-"

Papa was interrupted by having to duck so he missed one of the parts flying at him.

Usually I love seeing how the Iron Man suits come together. But lately I noticed Papa was making them faster and faster. He didn't take as much time as he did on the original ones and to me the newest ones were shoddy in comparison to the others.

The original set of suits could survive missiles, bombs, the fiercest of fires, even the harshness of space! During one of Papa's test runs a couple of weeks ago, he nearly got killed because one of the military's drones hit him and half the suit fell apart!

Not that I am going to tell him that. I don't want him to be mad at me.

The face mask was now hovering a few feet away from Papa.

"Come on. I ain't scared of you." Papa taunted. Immediately the mask flew over and Papa did a flip in the air to grab it then put it on.

"I am the best." Papa said proudly.

Then a stray piece of the suit flew into the air and hit Papa, knocking him down. The entire suit fell apart and Papa only maintained the helmet. Knew it. Papa is getting shoddy. That is terrifying.

"As always sir it was a great pleasure watching you work." JARVIS said, pretty sarcastically. Even JARVIS knew something was up.

Maybe Uncle Bruce could help. Sure he wasn't a therapist, but he was a doctor.

"Noted JARVIS". Papa said frustrated. He took the helmet off and threw it to the other side of the room. The loud bang made me flinch, but I quickly put myself back together. After all I came down here to show Papa _my_ work.

"Working hard or hardly working Papa?" I asked him, stepping out of my spot. I was facing his back so he didn't see me yet, but I could tell he was smiling. He was fiddling with one of his fancy computer things in his hands.

"A little bit of both munchkin as always." He said, turning around with a smile, but he froze when he looked to me.

{Tony}

Maybe not sleeping for 72 hours was not the brightest idea I had. Maybe if I stay with Addy tonight I can get some sleep. But I haven't slept next to Pepper in days.

Sneak Addy into our room? Problem solved and I can maybe get my girls to stop worrying so much about me. I was fine. Completely fine.

I took my Stark Tablet and quickly searched for the trackers in Addy's headband and Pepper's necklace. Thankfully Pepper was busy working in her office and her vitals were normal. Perfect.

Now to Addy. Addy was…in the lab?

"Working hard or hardly working Papa?" a sweet little voice said from behind me. I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face.

"A little bit of both munchkin as always." I said, turning around, but I froze when I saw Addy.

My munchkin was as cute as a button, all the time. From her porcelain pale skin to her glowing emerald green eyes. Pepper dressed her up like the zany princess she was and today Addy was wearing rainbow zebra stripped tights, a black bouncy skirt, and a long sleeved pink Iron Maiden limited edition shirt. Today Addy had on her Iron Man converse. Chip off the old block.

What caught me by surprised was her hair. Addy had hair as red as a rose. But now her hair was like mine. That dark mocha brown that reminded you of coffee or freshly dug soil in a garden. It was shortened now to her ears and was sticking up everywhere. Her bangs were now as shaggy as they could be and they made her look even more mischievous.

She looked like she could very well be my child. More than she already was at least.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a shy smile on her face.

"Like it?" I said, getting up. I opened my arms and she ran into them with a laugh. I swung her into the air, laughing along with her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It is amazing Addy. Did you use your magic?" I asked her. She nodded with the biggest grin.

"Uncle Loki taught me before he left so I could practice on something." She explained.

"and you learned it already?" I said in awe. She nodded in excitement. "That is amazing munchkin! You are doing so well." I praised, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed bright red and nuzzled my cheek.

"Wait till Pepper sees you!" I told her. She giggled. I started walking up the stairs to the kitchen. I'll be damned if I couldn't make my kid some lunch.

"She'll be so surprised!" Addy said in excitement.

"Hey why don't you switch back for a little bit, Pepper comes home, and you show us both how you did it?" I asked.

A frown came across Addy's face and her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"I kind of…sorta…don't know how to switch back yet." She said with a sheepish look on her face.

I couldn't help it. I laughed my butt off. I had to hold onto the railing so we both didn't fall. Addy quickly soon followed me into laughing like a lunatic.

When we calmed down I put her back into her tinsel mountain and went to the kitchen to make some good old mac and cheese.

"Hey Addy do you want to turn on the TV? I'm pretty sure that Hotel Transylvania is on. Don't want to miss that do you?" I said, finishing with a smile as I got the pot out. I could hear her scrambling for the remote.

Hotel Transylvania is her favorite movie right now.

A few minutes went by and the noodles were boiling in the pot. I could hear the happy go lucky movie going on and then all of a sudden all went quiet.

"Addy?" I called out. No answer. Then my watch started beeping, the one connected to my tablet. I looked down only to see that Addy's vitals were going through the roof.

"Addy!" I shouted, running from the kitchen, not caring that I made the pot fall off the stove. I got to the living room only to see her pale, staring wide-eyed at the TV.

Images were flashing across the screen. From wholesome family scenes to mass destruction. I ran over and wrapped her in my arms, blocking her from seeing, but not from hearing.

This man, tan with a long beard and black sunglasses was the main person talking on the screen.

"Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher. America, ready for another lesson. In 1864 in Sand Creek Colorado the U.S. military waited till the friendly Cheyenne braves all gone hunting, waited to attack and slaughter their families left behind, and claim their land. Thirty-nine hours ago the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked."

I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen, never mind that Addy was shaking in my arms.

"I…I…I did that." He sounded so smug.

"A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuver, the braves were away. President Ellis you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming."

Then the screen went black. In seconds the movie was back on, but Addy wasn't releasing me any time soon.

"Why don't we go try to salvage lunch munchkin?" I asked her. She just wrapped her arms around me and I took us to the kitchen.

The mac and cheese was ruined, but I remembered the chicken and rice we had last night that Addy seemed to love. I began to heat that up instead. I had become a master of making food single-handedly…literally.

"Papa." Addy muttered quietly. I looked down to her. She was tracing her fingers over my arc reactor.

"Yeah munchkin?" I asked.

"Is Uncle Rhodey's boss' gonna stop that guy or are they gonna make you and everyone else do it again?" she asked. I sighed into her hair.

Needless to say, Adrian was not impressed with how our government worked. At least a seven year old knew something was wrong.

"I hope so munchkin. I'm not leaving you if it's the last thing I do." I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good. Make them take care of themselves." She muttered.

"Hey enough of that. Just think of how surprised Pepper is gonna be when she sees your hair." I told her. A big smile went across her face and I knew this guy had left her mind for now.

I better call Rhodey. Fast.

"She's gonna freak!" Addy said, delighted. I grinned back and agreed with her.

For now it was munchkin time.

 **I did it! I hope it was really good! I really want to do the story justice. But now the sequel has officially started guys! I'm excited. Thank you all for your continued support!**


	2. Stark Family Ego Indeed

**I am so excited that you guys are already loving the sequel! I've really been working hard on this so I am super excited its been received well.**

 **Don't forget to check out Mea Domum. I promise that it will be worth it!**

 **And don't forget I still need some story title ideas for Civil War, Avengers 2, and her return to the Wizarding World. Any and all ideas are welcome!**

 **Thanks again to AnarchicMuse for her wonderful editing that makes this story not as much of a grammatical disaster! You Rule!**

 **And I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series or the Marvel series, however Adrian is mine so don't even think about it!**

[Adrian]

The next day, Papa planned to meet up with Uncle Rhodey for lunch, a meeting in which I was sure they would have plenty to talk about considering what Moony, the robo-pup Papa had built for me for my birthday, and I were watching on the television.

The president was making an address regarding some new asset to help them fight the bad guys, I wasn't following most of what he'd been saying as it was long and boring, but his closing words quickly caught my attention.

"Central to my Administration's response to this terrorist event, is a newly minted resource. I know him as Colonel James Rhodes. The American people will soon know him as the Iron Patriot."

I almost choked on my own spit. Since when was Uncle Rhodey the 'Iron Patriot'?

"JARVIS? Is anyone else talking about this on the tv?" I asked him.

He immediately directed me to Bill Maher's talk show. I didn't like him for the things he said about Papa but I had to admit he was kind of funny in saying, "And how is President Ellis responding? By taking the guy they call War Machine and giving him a paint job."

Crude, but pretty accurate.

"Joan Rivers is also discussing this if you are interested Miss Stark," JARVIS told me. He then changed the channel to her show, The Fashion Police.

"Uh-oh," I said taking another sip of my juice, before reaching out to shake Moony. "You're going to want to see this boy."

"It's ridiculous it really is!" Joan Rivers was exclaiming. "Same suit, but painted red, white, and blue. Look at that! And they also renamed him Iron Patriot. You know, just in case the paint was too subtle."

I burst out laughing just as Papa entered the room.

"What is so funny munchkin?" he queried.

"The things people are saying about "The Iron Patriot,'" I informed him, dropping my voice lower at Uncle Rhodey's new title.

Papa snorted and ruffled my hair.

"It's pretty funny, isn't it? I'm heading over to see him now, do you want to tag along or are you going straight to Pepper?"

I was supposed to meet with Miss Pepper today to see what she did at work, but I was pretty sure she wouldn't mind if I was an hour or two late if it meant I got to spend a little more time with Papa.

"I think I'll go with you Papa, but then can you take me to Miss Pepper?"

He grinned and nodded, then scooped me up from my seat on the couch. Moony jumped to the ground, prepared to follow us.

"Moony can come with us too right?" I asked.

""Fraid not munchkin. He'll just have to meet us when we get to Pepper."

I pouted but nodded in agreement. "Sorry buddy. Get ready for transport pretty please."

He yipped and ran over to his little crate where he would wait until someone came by to pick him up. For now, Papa and I had a lunch date.

We took a car to the restaurant we would be meeting Uncle Rhodey; Papa assumed my refusal to travel via the suit stemmed from a fear of flying, but it was really because I was afraid it would break apart midair. He still brought a suit with him though, "Just in case"

Uncle Rhodey greeted us happily when we arrived and we had a great lunch. It was one of those places that had a bar for adults and a couple of game machines for kids; when I was through eating I went over to play the pinball machine, though I was still close enough to catch snippets of their conversation.

Papa giving me ten dollars in corners just meant that he didn't want me to listen. That just made me even more curious.

The background noise from the bar covered most of their words, but I was able to catch some of it.

"…Mandarin….about this guy?"

"..Classified…Tony…Nine bombings"

I lost a ball on the machine because I froze in places. Nine bombings? The news only said three.

Oh God what if they try and get Papa to fix things again. I couldn't handle that and neither could Papa.

"…you got a good night's sleep?"

"Einstein…three hours…Look what he did?"

"People…concerned…about you."

I know I am. I'm terrified of how Papa has been affected by that horrible battle a year ago. I still have nightmares, but I've managed to hide it from Papa and Miss Pepper. They have enough to worry about.

This little boy bumped into me as he and his sister, I guess, ran over to Papa and Uncle Rhodey. I had to smile.

He looked like the kid from Christmas Story.

"Do you mind signing my drawing?" the little girl requested. Papa's face went soft, I knew he had a soft spot for kids, not just me.

He and Uncle Rhodey exchanged some banter before Papa asked for the gir'ls name. Erin. Pretty.

Then he turned to her brother saying, "I loved you in A Christmas Story, by the way." Knew it.

I began heading in their direction when Uncle Rhodey started whispering again.

This time about the Pentagon being scared and aliens in New York. I could only assume they were talking about their fight against Uncle Loki.

I didn't catch all of Papa's answer, but I heard enough for my heart to attempt to lodge itself in my throat. "Superhero…I get it."

Uncle Rhodey didn't seem all too pleased with his answer either. "No…American business."

"I got it," he repeated.

Papa's eyes took on a faraway look, the crayon in his hand snapped clean in half.

"Man, are you okay" Uncle Rhodey asked.

"…I broke the crayon…" Papa said, and he was beginning to shake.

I tried to get to his side, but the little boy was in the way.

"…the wormhole?" I heard the boy whisper. Immediately, Papa sprang out of his seat and ran outside.

"Papa!" I shouted, running out after him.

"No Addy wait!" Uncle Rhodey called after me, but I was already headed toward the door.

When I got outside, Papa was in the Iron Man suit he brought along "just in case" talking to JARVIS.

"…severe anxiety attack," I heard the AI say.

"Me?" Papa sounded incredulous.

I reached out to grab onto his helmet. "Papa, what's wrong?" I asked him, feeling my eyes watering.

"I gotta split. I'm sorry munchkin." Papa said, staggering a few steps away from me.

"No Papa, I'll go with you!" Fears about the suit or not Papa needed me.

I noticed with half a mind Uncle Rhodey finally catching up with us, though he stopped a few feet away.

"Pepper's waiting for you precious. Rhodey get her there," Papa mumbled before flying away.

…without me.

Tears began filling my eyes, but Uncle Rhodey quickly picked me up and hid my face from prying eyes and cameras.

"It's gonna be okay Addy. Let's get you to Pepper," he said, heading for his car.

The ride back was silent save for a sniffle or two from me and the occasional sigh from Uncle Rhodey. It was only when we reached Stark Enterprises that Uncle Rhodey broke the silence.

"Don't take it hard Addy. Your dad's always been like this. When he's in any kind of pain he hides it. Doesn't think he deserves anyone's help," he explained. I didn't want to talk though.

"I can think of some other people who don't think they deserve it either." He looked pointedly back at me

I didn't want to admit to anything. Even to myself.

He sighed again. "Pepper will fix everything. That's one thing that's certain."

When we got to the building, Uncle Rhodey carried me in and we saw Miss Pepper and Mr. Happy having a very stern discussion. Moony, good old Moony, was sitting by Miss Pepper's feet. Uncle Rhodey cleared his throat and they turned to us. Instantly Miss Pepper looked worried and ran over. Moony barked and ran after her.

"Addy what happened?" she asked, taking me from Uncle Rhodey allowing me wrap myself around her.

"Tony freaked out over some kid's comment about the wormhole," Uncle Rhodey explained. "I think he had one of those moments you told me to watch out for. Addy's pretty upset."

Miss Pepper kissed my forehead. "Your dad's an idiot isn't he?" Miss Pepper said. I nodded, wiping my eyes again.

She took me up to her office, basically ignoring Uncle Rhodey and Mr. Happy. Moony followed after us, jumping onto Miss Pepper's desk when we got inside.

She set me on her desk beside him, but when she made to leave I grabbed onto her wrist. I didn't want her to leave me too. She just smiled and kissed my forehead again.

"I'm just getting you a tissue sweetie."

Reluctantly, I released my hold on her, but she kept true to her word and left for barely a minute, when she returned it was with a box of tissues in hand. She pulled a tissue from the box and held it to my nose.

"Blow." Once I did as told she tossed it into the trash can and then sat at her desk with me in her lap."

"I'm sorry your dad worried you so much, Addy," she said softly. "That's unfortunately how he is. He doesn't see how much some of the people closest love him so much. Those nightmares just never seem to leave him alone."

"He has nightmares too?" I said without thinking.

"Are you having nightmares again, Addy?" she asked in shock.

I meekly said nothing, which earned me a sad smile.

"You are your father's daughter," she said giving me a soft squeeze.

I was saved from answering when Miss Pepper's assistant tapped on her glass door, Moony yipped at her but she paid him no mind, Miss Pepper's employees had already grown used to my puppy.

"Miss Potts? Your four o'clock is here. Should I send him in?" Miss Pepper nodded and the assistant left to get him.

"Can I stay in your lap? Just this once?" I asked her. I didn't want to let go. Not yet. She nodded and hugged me tighter.

"You can help me deal with this guy."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" I queried.

"I worked with him, before I worked for your dad. And he used to ask me out all the time so it is a little awkward," she explained, just as the man entered the room.

He was blonde and tan, dressed in a gray business suit, he was smiling at Miss Pepper. I frowned. I didn't like him. He seemed off. But how?

"Pepper," he greeted.

"Killian?" Miss Pepper said, shocked. She stood up, immediately setting me on her hip.

"You look great. Really great. Motherhood suits you."

Now both Miss Pepper and I were looking at him wide-eyed. Mother- he thought Miss Pepper was my mother. We didn't even have the same hair color anymore! My hair was still brown from the spell I did yesterday. Still hadn't figured out how to fix it. But ok, maybe we had similar eyes, but my mother?

My…My mama?

Miss Pepper seemed to not know how to respond.

"Oh well…she's not…I mean…Adrian, this is Aldrich Killian. Killian-"

"Please call me Aldrich." He said. I frowned again. I didn't like that he interrupted Miss Pepper. Papa never did.

"Aldrich. This is Adrian Stark." She said. I just stared at him.

"Well, hello little Adrian," He said leaning down and smiling at me. I leaned into Miss Pepper. I really did not like him. He set my nerves on edge. Moony growled and we looks seeing that even he looked antsy about the man. Good boy. Of course Miss Pepper scolded him.

Vaguely through the glass I saw Mr. Happy interrogate Mr. Killian's man.

"She's a bit of a quiet one," Mr. Killian stated, looking at Miss Pepper. She squeezed me a bit.

"She is shy. Nothing wrong with that," she said in my defense. Haha. Miss Pepper's on my side.

The man was quick to change the subject.

He started talking about the Presidents ban on "immoral biotech research" and how he basically ignored it all and made something called Extremis. At least that is how I heard it.

He then turned the lights down and showed us a projection of the universe. His mistake apparently and then he switched it to show the inside of a brain…apparently.

I was not impressed with him. He was just trying to flirt with Miss Pepper.

"That's the brain. Strangely mimetic though, wouldn't you say?" he said to Miss Pepper.

"Wow, that's amazing," she said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She made a face back at me really quick.

"Thanks its mine."

"What?"

"This…you're inside my head. It's a 'live feed,'" he said tapping his head.

So he imbedded something in his head and is still trying to flirt with Miss Pepper. Idiot.

Then he led us on the coffee table. I was still in Miss Pepper's arms.

"Now pinch my arm. I can take it. Pinch me." He said. Okay.

Instead of Miss Pepper pinching him, I reached out and pinched as hard as I could. As he winced a bit, one part of the brain lit up. Miss Pepper scolded me but he waved it off with, "She's a strong little thing."

I had Miss Pepper let me down and I went and under her desk. Strange, but I didn't care. I needed to make a phone call.

"Addy? Oh man I was just about to call Happy and see how you were doing. I'm so so-"

"Nevermind that right now Papa. I know you didn't mean it," I whispered. Moony hopped down and cuddled into my lap. Of course he was half my size so he took up my whole lap.

"Addy why are you whispering? Are you in danger?" Papa asked, now even more worried.

"No Papa. I just got tired of listening to this stupid guy that Miss Pepper had an appointment with," I whispered, rolling my eyes at the man who was trying to convince Miss Pepper that his "Extremis" was a good idea. Messing with people's genetics. No.

"What stupid guy?" Papa asked.

"His name is Aldrich Killian. He used to work with her. He has a pretty face and refuses to stop flirting with Miss Pepper and he has this stupid projection of his brain and it's weird. Even Moony doesn't like him." I told Papa.

"Hmm…I'm going to talk to Happy really quick. And then we'll have English breakfast for dinner. Does that sound ok?" Papa asked.

"Yes Papa. I love you." I said.

"I love you to pumpkin." He said. When we hung up I heard the tail end of Mr. Killian's spiel.

"Imagine if you could hack into the hard drive of any living organism and recode its DNA."

"What?" I shouted, jumping from the desk and glaring at the man. Both Miss Pepper and he looked surprised. Moony got up beside me.

"Hack into hard drives of people? Recode DNA? Are you insane?" I said, stomping towards the man that I had enough of.

Miss Pepper belonged with Papa and me. Not this lunatic.

"You know what that leads to? Do you Mr. Killian? Armies! Enhanced soldiers! And if you ever watched the news you would know Stark Enterprises doesn't do that kind of stuff anymore. And-"

"Adrian!" Miss Pepper said, finally recovered from her shock. I was just glaring at the man. Then I saw a light behind him begin to flicker. Uh-oh.

Miss Pepper picked me up again.

"I'm sorry Aldrich but-"

"No its completely fine. I guess Starks can't really see the big picture. Tony turned down my offer thirteen years ago but it seems there is a new genius in charge. One who doesn't have to answer to Tony or the Stark family ego."

I was glaring at him, too angry to be upset. How dare he talk about Papa that way?!

Moony was growling again.

"If you had let me finish Aldrich. I was going to agree with Adrian. That can quickly become weaponizable and like the Starks I too don't agree with it. The answer is no," she said, but I could tell she was mad at how he was acting around me.

How I was acting too probably, but this guy set my very magic on edge!

"Well I can't say that I'm not disappointed. But then as my father used to say, 'Failure is the fog through which we glimpse triumph." He said, trying to get Miss Pepper back on his side.

"My assistant will show you out." Miss Pepper said, leaning back on her desk with me wrapped around her. She even pet Moony.

Mr. Killian frowned at us and then left, causing me to smile.

Miss Pepper kissed my forehead.

"While you were a little bit rude I felt the same thing Addy. Why don't we head home?" she said and I smiled and nodded.

"Come on Moony!" I said and he yipped, following us. If I was there, he wouldn't need the carrier. When we get home I should feed him pretty quickly.

When we got outside I saw Mr. Happy taking a picture of the back of a car before turning to us with a smile.

"Car's all ready." He said.

When we got inside the car it was silent for a minute before Miss Pepper started snickering.

"What was up with that last line he tried to use Addy?" she said through her laughing. Then she started mocking him by trying to sound like him, "Failure is the fog through which we glimpse triumph." She got out before laughing even more. I joined her and Moony yipped a bit in his seat.

Miss Pepper was right where she needed to be.

She would make a good mamma.

 **Ahh second chapter already! Hope I am doing good everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Family Night Failure

**Hey guys! I know I have been gone for a really long time and I am so sorry! I went from one thing to another and I rarely had any kind of free time to myself. Now that my first year has finished, I am now going to really focus this summer on my writing.**

 **I am so glad you guys are liking the sequel so far and I hope I can keep it up! I love this story so much and I really want to give you guys the best I can.**

 **Don't forget to check out the one shot story Meus Domus! I will hopefully have a chapter out for that as well in the next week.**

 **And don't forget I still need some story title ideas for Civil War, Avengers 2, and her return to the Wizarding World. Any and all ideas are welcome!**

 **Thanks again to AnarchicMuse for her wonderful editing that makes this story not as much of a grammatical disaster! You Rule!**

 **Don't forget to do my poll on my profile! I like seeing what people think about the Infinity Stones!**

 **And I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter series or the Marvel series, however Adrian is mine so don't even think about it!**

[Adrian]

"Papa's been busy."

Miss Pepper snorted and shook her head incredulously. She and I were just standing outside of the house looking at what Papa had bought for… someone, I don't even know.

Sitting outside of the house was an enormous, stuffed rabbit of varying shades of blonde and brown. It was cute enough, save for the fact that it was at least ten feet tall.

If Pepper didn't want it I'd take it.

"How are we going to get it in the house?" I asked.

Miss Pepper's eyes grew wide and she looked to Mr. Happy. He just put a finger to his nose and shook his head. Miss Pepper sighed before taking my hand and walking inside the house. Moony followed us happily, although he looked tempted to take a bite out of our new friend.

"Sorry we're late Tony! We we-…what are…what is this?" Miss Pepper asked as we stared at Papa. In his suit. Sipping on a drink. Moony walked over and sniffed his leg.

"You're wearing this in the house now? What is that, like Mark 15?" Miss Pepper said, putting her hands on her hips.

More like Mark 42. I saw Papa glance at his arm before looking back at us.

"Something like that. You know everybody needs a hobby." Papa replied.

"Most people take up gardening," I said, drawing a snort from Miss Pepper.

"Oh, how you wound me munchkin!" Papa said, dramatically placing a hand on his chest.

"I like Addy's idea. That'd be entertaining to watch. Is wearing that in the living room supposed to be your hobby?" Miss Pepper said with a smirk.

Papa got up and walked towards us. He patted my head and ruffled my brown hair.

"Still love this hair." He said and I smiled up at him, though I couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't taking off his mask, his voice sounded just a bit off in the suit.

"I'm just breaking in the suit. You know it's always a little pinchy at first," He said and then proceeded to shake his butt. Me and Miss Pepper started laughing and Moony yipped behind us.

He then pointed a finger at Miss Pepper. "Did you see your Christmas present?"

The rover on Mars saw it Papa.

"I don't know how I could have missed it. Is it gonna fit in the door?" Miss Pepper teased.

They continued their banter back and forth but I started staring at Papa in the suit. He hasn't taken it off yet, not even raised the visor so we could see his face. Every time I come home, he kisses me on the head.

I picked up Moony and held him against my chest.

"Moony, run thermal scan on Papa's suit." I whispered. Papa had recently put some programs into Moony which came in handy now. Moony's eyes glowed brighter for a second and a panel opened up in his back so I could see the results.

While he was massaging Miss Pepper's shoulders, I got the results. The suit gave off heat of course, but not enough to show someone inside of it. Papa wasn't in the suit!

I furrowed my eyebrows. Was Papa still in the lab? I felt hurt begin to fill me. He was always in the lab and now he was just pretending to be here. It wasn't the same.

"Why don't you give Miss Pepper a kiss Papa?" I said, staring hard at the mask. The suit paused and Miss Pepper gave me a raised eyebrow.

I looked down to Moony's panel again and I knew Miss Pepper got the hint that something wasn't right.

You don't do this kind of thing Papa.

"Yeah why don't you lift up that face mask and give me a kiss Tony?" Miss Pepper asked.

He knocked a hand against the helmet, acting like it was stuck.

"No can do I'm afraid. You wanna just kiss it on the…" he said motioning to the mouth part.

"Uh-huh" she said, her amusement growing.

"The facial slit?" I said bemused.

"Well why don't Addy and I run down to the garage and see if I can't find a crowbar to shimmy that thing open?" she said, motioning for me to follow her. I set Moony down and hurried after.

Or I tried. Papa's suit grabbed me and held me in the air. I couldn't help but laugh at the lengths Papa was going to avoid us finding him,

"Crowbar? Yeah, um…except there's been…a, uh…radiation leak?" Papa tried to explain.

"I'll take my chances." Miss Pepper said, Moony at her heels.

"That's a bit risky Pep." Papa said.

He kept trying to make excuses but when we got to the lab we saw the plain truth. Papa in the lab with his little headset, controlling the suit that was holding me.

"Busted," I said. Papa winced and had the suit put me down.

"This is a new level of lame." Miss Pepper said. I stayed quiet and just sat in a chair.

I was really worried about Papa today. I knew the thing that happened at lunch had scared him, but now he was shutting us out. He said that was a bad thing for someone to do, that's what he said with my nightmares at least.

"Sorry" Papa said, looking down and then we noticed the food tray. Today was supposed to be English breakfast night and he didn't even wait for us. I looked down with a sigh, prompting Moony to walk over and sat my feet with a whimper. I gave him a half-hearted pat to his head.

"It's family night Tony," Miss Pepper said when she noticed. "What's with this guy?"

"He was just…I mean, we were just…just hosting you while I finished up some work," Papa said weakly. "And yeah I had a quick bite but I didn't know if you were coming home or if you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian." He said. I winced. Sometimes Papa is an idiot.

"Yes Tony because bringing your seven year old daughter to get drinks with another man that I am not dating is right at the top of my list," Miss Pepper fired back.

Papa winced this time.

"Come on Addy, lets go get something to eat," Miss Pepper said ruffling my hair. I nodded trying not to be too emotional.

This was the third time Family Night didn't happen.

"Hold on. Come on, Pep," Papa said, blocking the way.

"What do you want us to do Tony? This was supposed to be family night. English Breakfast?" Miss Pepper said. Papa looked down at me but I just looked at Moony. Papa ran his hands over his face.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry. I really, really am. I'm a piping hot mess. It's been going on for a while, I haven't said anything…Nothing has been the same since New York"

Miss Pepper only raised an eyebrow,

"Oh really? Well silly me I didn't even notice." You could hear the sarcasm a mile away.

"You experience things and then they're over and you still can't explain 'em. Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I…I'm just a man in a can."

You are so much more than that Papa if you would just let us in.

"The only reason I haven't cracked up is because of you and Addy. I love you so much, I'm lucky. But, honey, I can't sleep. You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know, I tinker. But threat is imminent, and I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you two. My suits, they're uh…"

This is the most Papa has talked in a while.

"Machines," Miss Pepper finished for him.

"They are a part of me, Pep," Papa defended.

"They're a distraction."

"Maybe"

"We're a part of you too."

Both went silent when I spoke up. Papa squatted so that he was my height and he made me look at him. I just stared back with a frown on my face. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I know you are, Adrian," he whispered, not moving away from me.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you and Addy make something and we can try and salvage tonight," Miss Pepper said.

Papa smiled gratefully and nodded before picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we went up the stairs.

"Can I sleep with you and Miss Pepper tonight?" I mumbled into his shoulder. He squeezed me a little in his arms.

"Of course you can, sweetie," he said kissing my hair again.

Later that night I was asleep between Papa and Miss Pepper. I woke up to the feeling of being squeezed. I opened my eyes to see I was wrapped up in Papa's arms and he was the one squeezing me.

This also woke up Miss Pepper and I just stared at her wide-eyed as she tried to wake Papa up.

Then all of a sudden I saw the Mark 42 come up behind out.

"Watch out" I shouted as it grabbed Miss Pepper. I screamed as it shoved Miss Pepper away causing Papa to wake up.

"Power down!" Papa shouted. The suit shut down but Papa used a statue to hit it and it fell to pieces. I crawled closer to Miss Pepper as Papa stared at the two of us in shock.

"I must have called it in my sleep. That's not supposed to happen. I'll recalibrate the sensors. Can we just…just let me…let me catch my breath okay?" Papa rambled.

Miss Pepper started crawling out of bed. She looked tired and not physically.

"Don't go, Pepper," Papa said.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs. Tinker with that," she said before leaving.

Papa looked at me in worry. I just put my hand over his. He smiled and scooped me back into his arms. I held onto his shirt as he began to rock back and forth.

"God what would I do without you Addy," he whispered, holding onto me tight.

"It'll be okay Papa. You'll see." I whispered.

Then all of a sudden I felt this prickly feeling inside of my chest. I tensed up and Papa looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Somethings wrong…" I whispered. I could feel my magic vibrating against my skin. Papa made me look him in the eye and he just stared at me.

"Remember what reindeer games said, Addy? Let your magic come to you. Let it work."

I nodded and relaxed my body. I could feel my magic pick up and all of a sudden the TV in the room turned on. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The man was back. The one from before. He was in his chair and had fortune cookies on one of the sides.

"True story about fortune cookies. They look Chinese, they sound Chinese, but they're actually an American invention," he said, then he crushed the cookies with his hand.

"Which is why they're hollow, full of lies, and leave a bad taste in the mouth." All of a sudden there was footage of a burning building. Papa tensed up.

"My disciples just destroyed another cheap American knock-off, The Chinese Theater. Mr. President, I know this must be getting frustrating, but this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming…your graduation." The video cut to news footage of the burning theater.

All of a sudden something caught my eye and I paused the screen. Tears filled my eyes as I realized my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Papa said.

"Papa…look at the stretcher…"I whispered. He did and I knew he realized what I saw when he tensed up.

It was Mr. Happy…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More to come! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Malibu Mayhem

**Thank you guys so much for your continued support of Addy's journey. I am so happy you guys liked the chapter I put up recently.**

 **Don't forget to check out the one shot story Meus Domus! I will hopefully have a chapter out for that as well in the next week.**

 **And don't forget I still need some story title ideas for Civil War, Avengers 2, and her return to the Wizarding World. Any and all ideas are welcome!**

 **Thanks again to AnarchicMuse for her wonderful editing that makes this story not as much of a grammatical disaster! You Rule!**

 **Don't forget to do my poll on my profile! I like seeing what people think about the Infinity Stones!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter or Marvel series, I only claim ownership of Adrian. Please don't steal her.**

[Adrian]

Papa and I were sitting in Mr. Happy's hospital room in the early morning. The moment be saw Mr. Happy in the news reel, Papa had us out of bed and out the door; he located the hospital Mr. Happy was being treated at and it was there were several hours later. Papa couldn't look away from Mr. Happy.

Mr. Happy looked horrible; his head and arms had been burned the worst and so were wrapped snugly in bandages, he'd been hooked up to an oxygen tube, and was currently in a coma. At least his heart monitor was steady.

It was dark in the room so when the nurse came in she didn't notice us. However, Papa quickly made himself known.

"Hi," he said causing her to jump and look at us wide-eyed. "Uh…mind leaving that on?" he asked gesturing to the TV. She nodded and instead went to just check on Mr. Happy.

"Sunday night is Downtown Abbey. That's his show-"

"He calls it elegant" I finished for Papa. He smiled down at me and got up, taking my hand so that I would follow. I don't think he could sit in here anymore. Before we left though Papa paused and looked back at the nurse.

"One more thing…make sure everyone wears their badge, ok? He's a stickler for that sort of thing. Plus my guys won't let anyone in without them. You got it?" Papa explained before walking us out without hearing the nurse confirm.

"Will Mr. Happy be okay Papa?" I whispered. He looked down at me and gave me a soft smile.

"Happy is a tough cookie munchkin. He just needs a little TLC," he said ruffling my hair. Still brown. Maybe I can work on that later to distract myself.

As we were leaving I saw the news reporters outside and stopped in my tracks making Papa stop as well. Ever since the news found out about me after New York the reporters always made me nervous.

"Don't worry munchkin, I got you. Just put your hood up." He said. I did so and zipped it up. Papa said that we had to make sure only clear images of me were shown via American news. This was probably going to be shown worldwide and we didn't want anyone in England seeing me.

Papa then picked me up and let me bury my head into his shoulder to further hide my face. As we walked outside we were instantly swarmed by the reporters and they crowded around us as we tried to get into the car.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" "Mr. Stark! Our sources are telling us that this is another Mandarin attack!"

"Mr. Stark how does your daughter feel about this!"

"Miss Stark!"

"Mr. Stark is there anything else that you can tell us!" On and on it went, Papa got me in the car before one reporter made him snap.

"Yo Stark! When is somebody gonna kill this guy? I mean come on!"

Papa tensed up as he buckled me up and then turned towards the idiot with the camera phone.

"That simple huh? Is that what you want? Here's a little Holiday greeting I have been dying to send to the Mandarin Orange. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I am not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here, this is just good old fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here is my home address. 10880 Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked." Papa then gave a sarcastic smile.

"That's what you wanted right?" he practically growled before taking the man's phone and throwing it in the street.

"Bill me." He spat before getting in the car with me and driving away. I watched Papa and his hands. They were tensed on the steering wheel and I could tell he was trying to calm down. I couldn't believe he did that.

"What the hell did I just do…" I heard him whisper to himself. He couldn't believe it either it seemed.

When we got back Papa ran down to the lab and I stayed in the living room. If only to get my spell book and wake up Moony. Then we went down into the lab and saw Papa working on the hologram computers.

"I've compiled a Mandarin database for you, sir. Drawn from SHIELD, FBI, CIA intercepts. Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction." JARVIS said. I walked over and tugged on Papa's shirt.

He looked down at me and smiled but I could tell it was forced.

"Why don't you stay upstairs and work on your magic sweetheart? Doesn't the electricity mess up the mojo?" he asked.

"I'm only going to read my book, not practice. I want to be with you right now Papa. Please?" I begged. He patted my head before lifting me up and setting me in a stool. Moony had already ran over and began to play with DUMMY.

I looked down and opened my book as I heard Papa begin to mutter to himself/JARVIS to figure out what was going on.

I was flipping through the pages of the spell book, trying to find how to reverse my hair. What was strange was the book was almost out of order. Like it wasn't recorded from others, it was written as the caster made the spells. Where did Uncle Loki get this book anyway?!

Then I found one page that was interesting, but wasn't what I was looking for. There were little notes written in so small you couldn't tell what you were reading but the name of the spell was written clear as day.

"When is a bomb not a bomb?" I heard Papa say.

"When the person itself is the bomb?" I asked, staring at the page. Papa looked over to me and walked over. He started reading the page I was on.

"R-reduct- Reducto? It's basically an explosion. Munchkin you might be on to something." He said. Then he looked back up to the holographic crime scene.

"Dog tags…" he muttered, walking back over.

"Any military victims JARVIS?" Papa asked.

"Not according to public records sir." He replied. Then Papa started using thermogenic signatures for similar attacks. Only one was not involved with the Mandarin.

"Rose Hill, Tennessee?" I said reading the screen.

"It predates any known Mandarin attack Miss Stark. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide." JARVIS explained.

"Three thousand degrees Celsius." Papa said looking at the information. Papa then had JARVIS begin to plan for him to head to Tennessee.

"What about me and Miss Pepper, Papa?" I asked. He froze and turned back to me. "You guys, I need you guys to stay either at the company or head back to the Tower. There you will be safe." Papa said, closing my book and stuffing it into a bag I left in the lab.

Sure we might be safe but what about Papa.

"What if the Mandarin tries to look for you other places like the company or tower Papa?" I said. This wasn't like Uncle Loki being mind-controlled, this was a terrorist, someone that Papa just threatened on national television.

Papa hugged me tight. "I'll protect you munchkin." He said, kissing my head.

 _Ding-Dong_

The doorbell?

"Are we seriously still at 'ding-dong'?" We're supposed to be on total security lock down. Come on, I threatened a terrorist! Who is that?" Papa said running up the stairs with me and Moony following.

"There is only so much I can do sir, when you give the world's press your home address." JARVIS said. Even he sounded annoyed.

Papa was just acting crazier and crazier lately. When is Miss Pepper coming home? As we got to the lobby I could hear someone upstairs.

"Is Miss Pepper already here JARVIS?" I asked. Instead of waiting to see why that woman was at the door I ran upstairs to Miss Pepper.

When I saw her I threw my arms around her.

"Papa's gone crazy," I whispered in her ear. It was scary. Papa was not thinking straight.

"I know sweetheart. Go back a bag and meet us downstairs, ok?" Miss Pepper said. I nodded and ran into my room.

I grabbed a couple of outfits, two books, my spell book, Moony's tool kit, and the emergency purse my Papa made for me. After I packed it I ran back downstairs to see the three of them still arguing.

Now Papa and Miss Pepper were arguing about the bunny and how Miss Pepper didn't like it. I knew what she wanted from Papa but was Papa willing to do it is the question?

The lady noticed me and raised an eyebrow. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. Then I saw her look to our TV with the news coverage and her eyes went wide. I walked down next to her with Moony and watched.

It was our house.

"Tony we are leaving, that's not even up for discussion"

"I said no!"

Then we saw the helicopters.

"Guys…"

"Papa" the lady and I said.

"What?" Papa said looking at us.

"Do we need to worry about that?" she said pointing out the window. At the bomb.

" _ **PAPA!"**_ I screamed as the bomb hit the side of the house. I flew back and hit the wall crumpling to the ground.

There were spots in my vision and I couldn't move, my head hurt too much. I could vaguely see the other lady was unconscious and Papa was on the ground with the suit protecting him from debris. Miss Pepper was in the suit.

"I got you!" Miss Pepper said. I couldn't hear what he said afterwards. I groaned trying to move. This wasn't nearly as painful as Vernon but it hurt a lot. Moony was barking next to me, trying to drag me by my jacket out of the house.

"Get them out of here Pepper! I'm right behind," I could hear Papa shout over the chaos.

I could hear the helicopters shooting but my vision just kept getting worse. The fire was everywhere and I could feel the smoke in my lungs.

"Papa…" I rasped but all I could feel was Moony trying to drag me out.

All of a sudden bright light was everywhere. We were outside. I saw Miss Pepper come out in the suit with the unconscious women. Moony was licking my face and trying to get me up but I just couldn't.

My magic was on edge, I could feel the wind around me but I couldn't tell if it was from me or the helicopters.

"Addy!" Miss Pepper yelled, running over and picking me up in her arms. I could feel something funny on my face like sticky.

Why couldn't I speak? I felt so…odd. Then like a flip of a switch I felt like everything was back in focus. Miss Pepper was looking down at me and there was cuts on her face. She wasn't in the suit anymore. Moony was barking. I could hear sirens and helicopters. I could hear Papa trying to fight.

Then all of a sudden I heard this horrible cracking noise. Miss Pepper and I looked over just as the house, our house fell into the ocean. Along with Papa.

"TONY!" Miss Pepper screamed.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe.

"Papa…"

 **Thank you guys so much for reading another chapter of my story. Feel free to leave a comment or do my poll on my profile.**

 **PLEASE keep your thoughts and prayers for the victims and families of Orlando. I just can't understand how an individual can have so much hate to commit such an unspeakable crime.**


	5. Work To Do

**I know it has been way to long since I updated. It has been a rough year and I had trouble writing until recently. The reason why I didn't update sooner is because I wanted to finish this story before I updated. So technically I have all the chapters but I won't post them all at once. I will post the last few chapters once a week.**

 **This isn't going to be a very long story, I knew that at the beginning so again I am sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Don't forget to check out Meus Domum! I will hopefully have a chapter out for that as well in the next week.**

 **And don't forget I still need some story title ideas for Civil War, Avengers 2, and her return to the Wizarding World. Any and all ideas are welcome!**

 **Come check out my Twitter, BrendaBanner123**

 **Thanks again to AnarchicMuse for her wonderful editing that makes this story not as much of a grammatical disaster! You Rule!**

 **Don't forget to do my poll on my profile! I like seeing what people think about the Infinity Stones!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter or Marvel series, I only claim ownership of Adrian. Please don't steal her.**

[Adrian]

I could hear the paramedic speaking to me, trying to comfort me, coax me from my shock as she wiped the blood from my face, but I couldn't focus. I couldn't hear, all I could do was stare at the gaping hole on the edge of the cliff where my home used to be.

It was gone. And Papa…

Numbness didn't allow me to hurt even when I thought about it. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. But if he wasn't dead, where was he.

"…rian…Adrian." The familiar voice of Miss Pepper did what the paramedic's couldn't, bringing me from the shock I'd begun to fall into. She was crying and it was only when I saw her wet cheeks that I realized I was too.

"Miss Stark seems to have a minor concussion. I think it would be best if we took her to the hospital-"

"No!" Miss Pepper sharply cut the paramedic off mid-sentence, she reached out and gathered me into her arms. "It's not safe."

"He's not dead." I whispered, burying my face into her shoulder. "I'd know."

She shushed me gently and stood to leave, but the motion caused a wave of dizziness hit me, the paramedic was probably right, I had a concussion, but I wasn't going anywhere. As we moved away from the paramedic, a familiar streak of corner caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I lifted my head from Miss Peppers shoulder and looked harder in the direction, the color had come. It was a helmet, one of the Iron Man helmets to survive the crash.

"Let me down."

Miss Pepper looked surprised and a bit hurt, but did what I requester right away. I stumbled over to the helmet and lifted it with trembling hands. The eyes were unlit, lifeless, but a glow was coming from the helmet, I just couldn't bring myself to put it to my face, so I handed it to Miss Pepper.

She stood with the helmet over her head for only a minute before ripping it on and placing over mine. And then Papa was speaking.

"…Christmas time, the rabbit's too big. Done. Sorry. And God, Adrian…Sweetie I am so so sorry for everything you have put up with the past couple of months cause of me. I swear once this is all over I will be the father you deserve. I swear. Addy I love you so so so much. And I'm sorry because…I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe. That's all I know. Keep you and Pepper safe okay. I will find you once this is all over. I love you munchkin."

" _Message Complete"_ JARVIS' prerecorded voice said. I took off the helmet and held it close to my chest.

"I knew it." I said with a soft smile, squeezing the helmet closer. Miss Pepper put her head on top of mine.

"I will never doubt you again." Miss Pepper said with a watery smile. I looked up to her, wincing when the sunlight hit my face.

"We need to go away. Find some place safe until Papa comes." I said. Miss Pepper nodded.

Miss Pepper found us a car in only a few minutes, but as she was putting me and Moony into the back the dark haired woman who had been there during the explosion climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm coming with you." She said before Miss Pepper could say anything. "It's not safe for any of us to be separated right now."

The look Miss Pepper gave her was hard and not at all happy, but she didn't protest, she knew we didn't have enough time for that.

We pulled away from the wreckage just as reporters began showing up, Moony barked in their direction but I gave him a pat on the head. "Power down boy. Save your energy."

He yipped once more before going into sleep mode.

"Cute dog." The woman said, trying to start conversation.

"Thanks. He's a birthday present from Papa. I named him Moony." I said softly, tracing my fingers on some of his plating.

"The paramedics said it was safe to sleep Addy. You get some rest too okay?" Miss Pepper said. I nodded before trying to get myself comfortable.

All I could think of was Papa though. Where was he? I knew he was alright, or at the very least alive. My magic was dormant so I knew he was in no immediate danger. Or was it dormant because he was far away? Or was my magic being affected by the minor concussion?

I need Uncle Loki to come back. Magic is still so confusing!

I knew something wasn't right though. With this whole mess. Maybe once we were in a safe place, I could use Moony to pick up on Papa's research.

[Pepper]

About 30 minutes later I could tell when Adrian finally went to sleep.

"Why were you at the house tonight? What was so important that you had to speak to Tony?" I said, glancing at Maya. Nothing about her being there was right to me. To suddenly show up when Tony threatened the Mandarin.

"I think my boss is working for the Mandarin." She said after a few seconds. "So if you still want to talk about it, I suggest we get someplace safe."

What?!

"Tony says you're a botanist." I replied. She scoffed.

"That figures. What I actually am is a biological DNA coder running a team of forty out of a privately funded think tank, but sure let's go with botanist." She answered.

I drove silently for a minute or two to think. Biological DNA coder? This whole Mandarin thing kept becoming more and more confusing as new pieces were added to the puzzle. Wait, her boss.

"This boss of yours, does he have a name?" I questioned, glancing at her. She was staring out the window.

"Yeah, Aldrich Killian."

My fingers tightened against the steering wheel and I looked back to Addy. Still fast asleep.

What the hell have we gotten into Tony?

[Tony]

"Whats that thing on your chest?" The little boy, Harley asked. Curious, just like Addy. Smart too.

"It's an electromagnet. You should know, you've got a box of them right here." I said pointing to his work station. I didn't have time for this, I needed to get Addy and Pepper safe.

"What does it power?" he asked. Question after question! I stood up and pointed his desk light to my dead suit.

"Oh my God!" he shouted, dropping his potato gun and looking at me in awe.

"That…that's Iron Man!" he said, pointing to it,

"Technically, I am." I snarked, digging through his tool box. Sooner I get this fixed, the sooner I can stop the Mandarin and go home.

"Technically, you're dead." The kid said, picking up a newspaper. I grabbed it from him and looked at the headline.

" _Mandarin Attack: Stark presumed dead"_

The picture was of what remained of my cliff side house and you could see Pepper with Addy huddled together. My picture was tucked into the corner of the whole picture. God now the enemy knew they survived.

"A valid point. I got work to do." I muttered.

Time to bring the suit back to life.

[Aldrich]

Thanks to both the press and my call with Savin I could concur that none of the Starks or Pepper died in the bombing of the house. Which was alright by me. I knew how men like Tony Stark worked. They're so dumb that with the right influence, they'll come to the slaughter willingly.

"Savin." I said before hanging up.

"Let's go see where Pepper Potts and little Adrian Stark ran off to shall we?"

"Well? What are we waiting for?" the 'Mandarin' shouted at the tv crew. I hung up the phone and grinned.

I got work to do.

 **Don't forget to review! Will have the next chapter out next week!**


	6. Bad Man

_**Another chapter bites the dust.**_

 _ **Thank you all for the support you have given me as I have returned to doing what I love. It is a slow process, but it is at least happening.**_

 _ **Don't forget to check out my twitter, BrendaBanner123**_

 _ **This chapter is unbetad right now and will be updated eventually.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marvel series, just Adrian.**_

ADRIAN:

I woke to being slowly pulled from the car. I could smell the floral perfume that Miss Pepper likes to wear but it was mixed by the smell of smoke. The events of the day came back to me and I curled into Miss Pepper even more.

"Hey Addy." Miss Pepper murmured. She carried me into a cheap motel room and I could hear the woman, Maya follow behind us. It smelled wet inside, like cleaning chemicals, but it was far better than my cupboard from so long ago. Slowly she set me down and Miss Pepper just looked at me.

I could see in her eyes she was trying not to show how scared she was about what was going on. Trying to be brave for me. Slowly I lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek. She gave me a smile before slowly kissing my forehead. She was always slow with me. Making sure I was comfortable. It was nice. Even now, with papa no where to be known.

"Why don't you go wash up ok? I will be here the whole time. And I'll see if I can get some pain meds for you ok?" Miss Pepper said. I nodded and slowly walked into the bathroom.

Who thought mustard yellow tile was a good choice?

Once I was clean I walked back into the room. Miss Pepper cleaned up soon after and Miss Maya followed. I was on one of the beds holding onto a charging Moony.

My eyes were shut and I was trying to reach out with magic. Hoping if I could reach far enough that I would be able to find Papa. Slowly the gray haze of my magic filled my senses and I could feel is slowly spread around me.

PEPPER:

Maya was transfixed as Addy's hair began to float and the lights flickered around us. Addy had come so far in such a short amount of time.

"How is this possible?" Maya asked, turning to me. I gave her a smile.

"Addy is a very special little girl. With extraordinary capabilities. I think she is trying to find Tony. In any way." I explained.

"How are you able to handle all this? All of Tony's shit and a girl with…super powers?" Maya asked. It made me laugh.

"Honestly. Some days I feel like I can't handle it. But God I love them both so much. So that keeps me going." I said. I felt a little breeze go by my face.

"Can I ask a personal question?" I inquired to Maya. She gave me a bitter smile.

"What happened? Fun fact, before he built rockets for the Nazis, the idealistic Werner von Braun dreamed of space travel, he star gazed. Do you know what he said when the first V2 hit London? The rocket performed perfectly, it just landed on the wrong planet. See we all begin wide-eyed, pure science. And then the ego steps in, the obsession. And you look up…you're a long way from the shore." She explained. Honestly, she looked lost.

"You can't be too hard on yourself Maya" I told her. "I mean you gave your research to a think tank."

"Yeah, but Killian built that think tank on military contracts." She countered.

I gave her a gentle smile.

"That is exactly what we used to do, so don't judge yourself." I comforted.

"Thank you Pepper…" she said after a moment. "I really appreciate that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Must be our food." I said with a smile.

"Bad man." Adrian suddenly said from her bed. We both turned to her and I almost stopped breathing. She looked absolutely terrified.

Slowly I walked to the door, grabbing the clock on the dresser as the only weapon we had. If I could just get the drop on them…

I quickly opened the door only to see the food delivery man.

For a second…my heart calmed down. For a second I felt safe.

Then I heard little Addy...

"Mama!"

Then the next second Aldrich Killian was in front of me and the delivery man was dead on the ground from a broken neck.

He gave me a sick smile.

"Hi Pepper" he sneered before I felt his hand wrap around me throat. My feet came out from under me and I was slammed into the wall. I could barely see Maya standing in front of Addy trying to give some protection.

"So…Do you want to tell me why you were at Stark's mansion last night?" he drawled. But I knew he was furious. I had my hands over his, trying to get him to release me. He squeezed my throat in warning. He wasn't strangling me, not yet.

"I'm trying to fix this thing! I didn't know you and the Master were gonna blow the place up" Maya defended herself.

"Oh I see. So you were trying to save Stark when he threatened us." He sneered.

"I told you Killian, we can use him."

Oh my God…is she…did she set us up?

"You bitch" I choked out only for Killian to start squeezing. I tried holding the little breath I had but it was so hard.

"If we wanna launch product next year, I need Stark. He just lacked a decent incentive. Now he has two." She said.

"No…" Addy whispered from behind her. All three of us turned to her and I gasped. Her eyes were glowing.

"Addy no." I choked out as the wind began to pick up around us.

"Leave Mama alone" She _growled_. Both Killian and Maya flew across the room and hit the wall hard. I fell to the ground and Addy ran to me and stood in front of me.

"What the hell?" Killian said as he got up.

"She has some type of weird power." Maya said from the ground.

"Well there is always the original method for dealing with pests." He said.

Then there was a bang. The wind stopped. The lights exploded.

Little Addy fell to the ground.

I didn't realize I was the one screaming until my world went black.


	7. Desperation

**Thank you all so much for your love and support as the story is being made.**

 **I have a Twitter now, BrendaBanner123 so check it out!**

 **This chapter is currently not Betad but when it does, will be updated.**

 **I have a poll on my profile so check that out too!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Harry Potter or Marvel series, just Adrian.**

[TONY]

Finally JARVIS was back online.

"JARVIS how are we?" I asked. I needed status reports, I needed something to hold onto right now.

"It's totally fine sire. I seem to do quite well for a streth and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry." OH dear Lord.

"And sir you were right. Once I factored in available AIM dowlink facilities I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal."

"Ok ok that's good. What are we talking? Far East, Europe. North Afric, Iran, Pakistan, Syria, where is it?" I asked. Fiddling with the phone was doing something but in my head I was going over what I would nee. Most especially the suit. I started speeding the car faster.

"Actually sir, its in Miami." I stopped the car.

"Ok. Kid!" At least I had Harley to help me. But he made me miss Addy even more.

"Kid. I'm gonna have to walk you through rebooting JARVIS' speech drive, but not right now. Harley, where is he really? Just look on the screen and tell me where it is." I said.

I heard him shuffle over.

"Uh…it does say Miami, Florida." Well I'll be damned.

Okay, first things first, I need the armor. Where are we at with it?" I asked.

"Uh…its not charging." WHAT?!

"Actually sir" JARVIS began to correct. "It is charging, but the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalizing the Mark 42."

"What is questionable about electricity? Ok. Ok. I'm calm. Give me status reports of Addy and Pepper."

"Miss Pepper's blood pressure is slightly elevated." Figures. I'll treat her like a queen after what I put her through.

"Miss Addy's heart rate is dangerously high sir. Her blood level has dropped significantly and her levels are dangerous. I believe she has been gravely injured."

W-What…I felt my chest tighten and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I struggled to open the car and fell out, trying to gasp for breath as tears filled my vision.

"Addy…" I whimpered. I was a mess to say the least.

"Tony? Tony are you having another attack?" I heard Harley ask.

"No…Maybe…But its worse kid." I began to curl in a ball, gasping for air.

"My baby… what – what am I gonna do?"

"Just breathe. Really, just breathe. You're a mechanic, right? You said so." Harley asked

"Yeah I did" I managed to get out, slowly starting to calm down.

"Why don't you build something?"

And in that moment a sense of calm came over me before the anger set in. Someone had hurt my Addy. I will kill them all.

[ADRIAN]

When I woke, it was slow. Slower than any point in my life. And I felt like I was pulsing. Something was crusted on my right eye. But I didn't want to open them anyway. My head hurt so much and I felt so sleepy.

Where am I? What happened?

"dy…Addy!" Who was that? Couldn't be Aunt Petunia.

Did Uncle punish me for being bad again? That must be it.

Oh it hurt so bad. My mind was…blank.

I felt like I should remember something. What is it?

"…dy!...wake up…baby…Papa…coming…" there was the woman again. Papa? Coming?

My parents are dead. I don't have a Papa.

I tried sensing what was around me. I wasn't in my cupboard, I was on something metal. And I felt something wrapped around me head.

I smelled blood. My blood?

"wish…didn't…this…Pepper" this was a man. This wasn't Uncle either.

Who was Pepper?

"…monster" the woman said.

"I…innovation" the man replied.

I tried to hear more words but it was so hard. I was going in and out. What did Uncle do?

"You shot her!" the woman said. That I heard.

Shot. Gun. The person shot someone. Was it me?

"Don't…personally…incentive" the man said.

Another wave of pain hit me and I felt a groan make its way from me.

"Addy!" the woman cried. The man laughed.

"Let's see…Stark…both of you…" what?

Then the woman began to scream. And I couldn't do anything about it.

[TONY]

Coming into this place, guns blazing but no suit might not have been my best idea. Although I can't say this is the first time I have been ziptied to a bed. Although I would really like to slap some sense into Maya right now.

"You know what my old man used to say to me? One of his favorite of many sayings, 'The earl bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." I heard Killian enter from behind. I could hear the squeaky wheels of a cart being pushed.

"You're not still pissed about the Switzerland thing, are you?" I snarked. He came into my vision with his hands in his pockets. Cocky son of a bitch.

"How can I be pissed at you Tony? I'm here to thank you. You gave me the greatest gift that anybody's ever given me. Desperation. Now I give the same to you." He said, with a smirk on his face.

He walked back and pulled the cart forward.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to claw the zip ties off of me. Tears pooled my eyes.

For there was my little Addy on that metal table. With bloody bandages wrapped around her head. Her little body so broken. They shot my baby.

"Oh calm down, I didn't 'shoot her' shoot her. She's only grazed…ish." He mused.

"If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet me on the rooftop, right?" He continued, watching me struggle and claw. Maya only looked on sadly. Why not help me?!

"Well for the first twenty minutes, I actually thought you'd show up. And the next hour, I…well I considered taking that one step shortcut to the lobby, if you know what I mean." He explained.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" I shouted, cuts on my wrists forming from the zip ties. 

"As I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking. I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity, Tony. Thanks to you, it's been my mantra ever since, right? You simply rule from behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a Bin Laden, a Gaddafi, The Mandarin, you hand the people a target." He finished. Then he gestured to Addy.

"And this little thing? She packs a solid punch. I didn't realize you had a mutant kid too! Way to pick the best of the gene pools." He mockingly praised. I was panting, glaring at him and wanting to claw his eyes out.

"I have a second desperate gift to give you." He said, pulling out these three balls and throwing them on the floor.

Oh God. Pepper. Strapped to a table and she was crying.

 **"** Now, this is live. I'm not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept Extremis or just give up." Killian mocked.

She was glowing orange and she was in such pain. The tears were streaming and I did not care if I looked like a fool or desperate, I was.

[ADDY]

The man took me somewhere. Somewhere with another woman and another man. I liked the second man's voice.

It reminded me that there was something that I should remember.

Then the gunshot came.

Papa. Mama. The Mandarin. The Avengers. Uncle Loki. Uncle Bruce. Uncle Thor. The gunshot.

Oh God. I got shot. I felt my magic so dim inside of me, but I couldn't reach it. It made my head pulse which wasn't a good idea. 

"You're a maniac." Papa said.

"No…visionary…own a maniac…the stage tonight." Killian finished before I felt my table be pulled away.

"Papa…"


	8. Need You To Stay Awake

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have been gone again for awhile. My internet has been spotty as well as my computer not letting me get the documents off of it to transfer some place else. You think I wouldn't have that problem in London. But oh well! I'm Back!**

 **This chapter is currently unbetad.**

 **Don't forget the poll on my board about the infinity stones. Especially after a bombshell like Infinity Wars! It has completely thrown the orginal plot I had out the window. Back to the drawing board.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Marvel or Harry Potter franchise.**

[PEPPER]

I woke up to fire coursing through my body. I could feel the sweat dripping down my cheek as I tried in vain to get out of the course ropes tying me to the stand. I could feel the pin prick of another injection that did nothing to ease the pain I was in.

When my vision cleared I saw Aldrich Killian smiling at me. All I wanted to do was scratch his eyes out and feed them to him.

"Hi." He goaded.

"You think he's gonna help you…he won't" I panted. I knew Tony. He was gonna get us out of here before we knew it. And then we could get Addy help.

"Having you here is not just to motivate Tony Stark, its um…it's a little more embarrasing. You're here as my, um…" "Trophy" I finished for him with a glare.

He had the audacity to give me a smile.

At that moment the Iron Patriot suit flew in and for a second I had hope that Rhodey had come to save us. When he didn't kick Killian's ass I knew it wasn't to be.

Especially when the President fell out of it. Dear God.

"Welcome aboard Mr. President." Killian said as he presented the oil based we were trapped on.

God Tony where are you? And where's Addy?

"Where is Addy?" I demanded as Killian's men led the President away. He turned to me with that same stupid grin on his face.

"Worried about the little one? You should be. But I'll bring her in. Give you some company while Extremis transitions your body." He said.

He clapped his hand and all of a sudden two men were wheeling in a metal table. I almost threw up.

There on the table was little Addy, curled into a ball, unconscious. Around her head was a new bandage but you could see a little bit of blood leaking through. God how much blood had she lost?

"Addy. Baby. Baby I need you to wake up" I called to the too still form of the girl I had come to love as my very own. I'll be damned if she doesn't get out of here.

"Addy. Listen to me. I need you to wake up." I called again, wincing as another wave of pain went through me.

"Addy wake up!" I screamed, trying not to cry. This was too much. This was all to much.

[ADDY]

I was in the dark place again. This time it was cold. It didn't even feel like I was breathing in this dark place. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"…Baby I need you to wake up." Mama.

I remembered everything this time. Aldrich Killian shot me in the head, or at least tried to.

Was I dying?

"Addy…to me. I need you…" Mama said again. I tried in vain to get out of the darkness. It was so hard. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Addy wake up!" Mama screamed and my eyes flew open. The white light of wherever we were burned. In a flash they exploded, leaving the room in darkness except for the dim glow of monitors.

My vision was blurry at best, but I could see Mama. She was hurt. She was crying.

"Mama…" I murmured.

"Addy…baby, I know how hard this is baby but I need you to stay awake okaaahhhh" she started but it ended with a scream. I could see an orange light coming off of her.

What did they do to Mama?

"So…tired…" I whimpered as pain flared through my head. How was I even able to talk at this point?

"I know baby. But…important…stay awake!" she said but my vision was getting cloudier. I could feel the darkness clawing its way into me and it didn't want to let go.

 **I know its short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**


	9. Battle the Darkness

_**Thank you guys for your continued support of me and my work!**_

 _ **We are coming up on the last few chapters. 2 more chapters after this and it is finished. But I will most certainly not be!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Marvel or the Harry Potter franchises.**_

 _[TONY]_

 _Ok simple enough plan. Get Addy and Pepper. Get the President. Get rid of Killian. Simple enough plan. God help me._

 _These were my thoughts as Rhodey and I sneaked onto the Killian's oil drilling platform. Finally finding out where he was stashing everyone was a feat but we did it._

 _Then we saw the President. In the Iron Patriot suit. Hung up over the oil tank._

 _"Oh my God." Rhodey said and I couldn't blame him. "He's strung up over the oil tank, they're gonna light him up man." He finished._

"Viking funeral. Public execution." I said. Without another word the two of us sneaked further into the platform, trying to find a way to get the President out of there.

After a mishap with the guns we were able to tell that there were three guys and one girl guarding the place, all armed. Probably had Extremis in them too. And that was just near us.

"God I'd kill for some armor right now." Rhodey said. And in the distance I could very well see just what I needed.

"You're right, we need backup." I said, motioning to one direction.

"Is…Is that?" Rhodey asked after a moment.

"Yup." The Iron Legion.

"Jarvis, target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." I commanded. When the suits hesitated I glared.

"What are you waiting for? It's Christmas. Take em to church!" Now they got their asses into gear.

Now I just got to find Addy and Pep. Just got to find them.

[ADDY]

When the darkness lifted me again, I could feel heat all around me. Like there was a fire. When I opened my eyes there was rubble all around me, I couldn't see Mama. Or Killian.

There was fire. I could hear voices in the background. My face was wet again. I felt sticky.

I heard the sound of an Iron Man suit when one landed next to me. Papa?

"Miss Stark…" JARVIS voice rang through my head. I could only whimper. Gently I was lifted into the arms of the suit.

"Just hold on a little more Miss Stark." JARVIS requested. But I couldn't. I blacked out again. Just as I saw the ceiling give way.

[TONY]

I tried to fight the tears in my eyes as I fought Killian. I couldn't save Pepper. Addy might be further in the rubble or dead and Killian just wouldn't die!

"You really didn't deserve her Tony. It's a pity. I was so close to having her perfect." Killian said as the Mark 42 fell apart on the platform. He was about to attack again.

"Okay, okay! Wait, wait! Slow down, slow down! You're right, I don't deserve her! Here's where you're wrong, she was already perfect." I said, forming a smirk on my face.

I got the Mark 42 suited to Killian.

"JARVIS, do me a favor and blow Mark 42" I commanded.

"NO!" Killian screamed as I leaped away and it exploded. Finally. As I headed to pick up the head of Mark 42, Killian appeared out of the flames. Come on!

He was definitely burnt to a crisp though.

"No more false faces. You said you wanted the Mandarin, you're looking right at him. It was always me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!" he declared.

Just as my Pepper swiped him with a metal pole.

"I got nothing" I said. Then I saw a suit flying towards us. Oh God Extremis was inside Pepper.

"JARVIS disengage!" I shouted, but I saw my earpiece a few feet in front of me. I grabbed it just as the suit was thoroughly pumbled by Pepper. She ripped off its arm and used it to kill Killian.

"Honey" I said, inching towards her. God she was here, alive in front of me.

"That was really violent." She said and I couldn't help but laugh. Or stop staring. She was really here, and alive.

"You scared the devil out of me. I thought you were…" I couldn't even say it.

"Dead? Why? Because I fell two hundred feet? Who's the hot mess now?" she panted. I smiled at the woman. I tried to come over to her but she backed away.

"No, don't touch me." She said. She sounded scared now.

"No don't worry about it." "Im gonna burn you" we argued back and forth.

"No, you're not." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Ill fix this baby. I almost had this twenty years ago drunk off my ass. I will fix this. But we got to find Addy." I said, heart clenching as to where my little girl was.

"Sir?" JARVIS' voice said from behind me.

I spun around, blocking Pepper just in case, but I froze at the sight. There was the last suit, but it was holding Addy. The bandages were covered in blood as was the magiced brown hair.

"Oh my God" I said, taking her limp body from my arms.

"Her vitals are dangerously low sir. She needs immediate care." JARVIS said.

"Tony go." Pepper said. I looked to her.

"I'll stay here. Rhodey will find me. Go save our baby." She urged.

With that, I got into the suit and shot into the sky.

My little girl needed saving.


	10. Awaken

[TONY]

I flew as fast as I could go to Mercy Hospital in Miami, trying not to jostle Addy's body. Her levels kept dropping and I was barely holding it together.

As soon as I landed in front of Mercy I ran in screaming, "Help me! My daughter's been shot! Help me!"

The whole place went quiet and everyone was staring at me.

"Help me!" I begged again. Finally, an orderly brought out a gurney and nurses were rushing over to us. I didn't want to hand her over, but I knew that they would help so I settled for holding onto her hand.

"Her levels are falling. We need to get her into surgery." The orderly said, starting to push the gurney. I was following, not letting go.

"Come on baby. Hold on a little longer for me." I said, tears falling again.

"Mr. Stark we need to take her. You can't go with us anymore." A nurse said, albeit in sympathy.

How could I leave my baby alone?

"Mr. Stark" she urged again. Finally I relinquished my grip on Addy's hand.

"Just save her. Please. Bring me back my daughter." I pleaded as they ran into OR.

God let her be ok.

[ADDY]

I was in the dark place again. And for awhile. The difference this time was that I couldn't hear anything. No passing words. Nothing.

Was I dead?

I didn't want to be. I wanted my Papa. Where was Papa?

"You shouldn't be here" a voice suddenly rang through the air. It was a man, but his voice was scratchy like he had a sore throat.

"Where am I?" I asked the darkness.

"Do not worry about where you are. You should worry on where you will go from here." The voice said.

Well that wasn't ominous in the slightest.

"You have fought well so far Adrian Potter." The voice said.

Potter. I haven't heard that in so long.

"My name is Adrian Stark." I corrected.

"Do you deny your birthright?" the voice said in anger. It made me afraid.

"No…but Tony Stark is my Papa now. And…and Pepper Potts is my Mama." I tried to explain. "I never got to know my original parents. And I never will. How can I deny what I will never know?" I finished.

It was silent for awhile. It felt like forever. If I could fidget I would,

"You are meant for great things." The voice finally said. Guess he decided to change the subject.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes. For what must come to pass, you have to live. Your life is filled with trials and tribulations that you must face." He explained.

"That doesn't sound nice." I said. A deep laugh rang through the air and seemed to fill the whole space with its presence.

"Sometimes little Adrian, life is not nice." He said.

I guess…

"You will triumph. You have a power that they know not." He said.

Power?

"Cause I'm a witch?" I asked.

"More than that." He remarked.

Slowly, the darkness began to fade and light was shining through the air. Sounds started coming to my senses.

"Our time together has come to an end. You are needed in the world of the living. We shall meet again" the voice said, but it was distant.

"Who are you?" I tried to ask.

Before I could hear the answer, I woke up.

[TONY]

I was waiting for hours, but it felt like centuries. Rhodey got both the President and Pepper secured in safe locations. Then he joined me. He got me out of the suit.

Neither one of us could talk. I could barely form thoughts.

Who knows when Killian shot Addy? How much blood had she lost? Would there be any lasting damage? Would she survi-No. Don't think that.

Finally a doctor came out and walked over to us.

"Mr. Stark? I'm Doctor Jones. I performed the surgery on Ad-" "How is she?" I interrupted.

"She's stable."

I sagged in the chair and Rhodey clapped a hand on my shoulder. He was close to tears himself and I could feel the familiar tears rolling down my face. I was a mess, but I didn't care. Addy was going to be ok.

"She is a fighter. She lost a lot of blood. She also had some minor brain swelling, but that is already healing nicely. There shouldn't be any lasting damage. She's a miracle." The doctor explained.

Of course she was.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"We are moving her into a room now. Once she's settled we will bring you to her." He said before walking away.

I rubbed my face with my hands and removed the last of the tears.

My little girl was ok. She was going to be ok.

"Hey Tony. I'm gonna make some calls. Let people know you're all ok. You cool?" Rhodey asked, standing up.

"No." I answered honestly, for the first time in awhile. "But I'll get there." I said.

He gave me a sad smile before walking away with his phone.

It took another 30 minutes before a nurse directed me to Addy's room. It was in the kid's wing so it was pink. But there she was. Hooked up to an IV and oxygen, her little head wrapped up in fresh bandages. The spell must have worn off because her hair was red again. It was also partially shaved from the surgery. She's not gonna like that when she wakes up.

"When will she-" "Wake up?" the nurse interrupted me. I nodded.

"She is doing remarkably well considering the state she was brought in. The swelling in her brain should go down in a couple of days and then we will take her off the medication putting her to sleep. She'll wake up on her own then" the nurse explained.

I nodded and sat down next to Addy's bed. I wrapped up her hand in mine.

Before the nurse could leave I had a quick thought. "Could you bring me a notebook? And like a pen or pencil?" I asked. She looked a little confused, but nodded and left.

One girl was on the mend, now I had to fix my other girl.

 _{time skip}_

Hours later I finally set the pen down.

I figured it out. I figured out how to safely extract Extremis.

I spent the next 3 hours calling connections and people to get it done. Soon Pepper will be free of Extremis.

And maybe once all this is over I could solve my own problem.

 _{time skip}_

It had been three days since I brought Addy to the hospital. It had also taken three days for footage and the story of us coming here to break out in the news. It was the only thing people were talking about so I kept the television in the room off.

Pepper had the procedure done yesterday and we moved the both of them into one room so we could all be together.

"She looks so tiny." Pepper murmured, staring at Addy.

"She'll be up soon. All the swelling is down so they took her off the meds. Soon she'll be up and bouncing off the walls." I said, leaning onto to Pepper's bed.

She took my hand and I finally looked her in the eye. I could feel myself start to tremble.

Figures the panic attack would happen now.

"Tony…" Pepper asked in worry. I tried calming my breath but it didn't work.

"I could have lost you. Both of you. And it would have been all my fault." I finally managed to choke out.

Instantly, Pepper sat up and took me in her arms. I let out the tears and panic I had been holding in and cried into her shoulder.

"Killian was not nor will be ever be your fault Tony. Don't you ever blame yourself for what he did to us." She said. I pulled away from her and wiped my face.

"I know I haven't been easy to live with. But that changes. I'll start getting help. I'll do anything so you and Addy can have a little peace in your lives." I said, and I swore I would keep to this promise.

Pepper gave me a soft loving smile and stroked my cheek.

Suddenly Addy's heart monitor started to pick up. In seconds I was across the room and holding onto Addy's hand. Pepper got out of her bed, despite my protests, and sat down across from me, holding onto Addy's other hand.

Her little eyelids were fluttering, trying to open.

"That's it munchkin. Come on. Wake up for Papa. Please wake up." I murmured.

And then those little green eyes opened wide.

When they focused on me a big smile swept across her face.

"Papa…" she whispered. I held back more tears as I held tightly to her hand.

"Hey munchkin" I whispered. Then her eyes focused on Pepper.

"Mama…"

Pepper and I looked at each other in shock. Now Pepper was crying.

"Yeah baby girl. I'm here." Pepper finally said, holding onto Addy's hand as tight as I was.

"See Mama…Papa saved us."

 **Wow! What a whirlwind! Don't forget to review and subscribe. One chapter left! Ahhhhh!**


	11. Surprise Visit

**Wow! We are finally here, the last chapter. But there is still plenty more to come.**

 **Thank you all for your support. It really means so much to me that you guys have stuck by me while I have been gone for so long sometimes. Hopefully in the coming weeks I'll have a few chapters of Meus Domus published and be well under way of getting the start of Age of Ultron out.**

 **If anyone has any story title ideas, please feel free to PM me.**

 **Don't forget the poll on my profile!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Marvel or Harry Potter franchises.**

[TONY]

Addy was very upset when she realized what had to be done to her hair for the surgery. Pepper was quickly able to calm her down with the assurance that her spellbook must have something to fix this catastrophe.

Pepper hadn't stopped beaming since Addy woke up and called her Mama. Hell I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. We had just gotten word that Happy had woken up from his own coma the night before and was resting comfortably, watching Downtown Abbey.

Our little bubble of peace was interrupted by some unexpected surprises.

[ADRIAN]

"Uncle Bruce!" I shouted as the familiar man walked in, holding a colorful array of balloons. He quickly set them aside as I opened my arms for a hug which he reciprocated. Very tightly.

"Addy. You had us all scared half to death kiddo." He said. All of us?

"There's our little fighter." Aunt Natasha said, coming into the room followed by Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve. Both men had flowers and teddy bears!

"What are you guys doing here?" Papa asked in shock.

"We saw on the news the aftermath of everything that was going on." Uncle Clint said, lightly patting me on the head,

"We couldn't stay away once we heard you all made it back." Uncle Steve finished.

"Aunt Natasha look what they did to my hair!" suddenly remembering the travesty that is was. She would understand why I was upset.

"Aw Adds I know it sucks. But how else could the doctors have done their job. They would have been distracted by all those pretty locks." She comforted, squeezing me to her.

"That's along the lines of what Mama said. It still sucks." I said, not noticing the glances of shock pass through everyone. Nor the proud looks of Papa and Mama.

"Thank you guys for coming. It's been hell." Mama said, then she put a hand against my cheek.

"Addy just woke up today so you guys have good timing." She teased.

"Does Addy need more rest? Should we leave?" Uncle Steve asked worried.

"Nah Cap. Stay. It'll be good for her, all the familiar faces." Papa said, clapping a hand on Uncle Steve's shoulder.

Uncle Bruce was hovering around me, assessing my injuries probably.

"The doctors are saying she's a miracle" he finally said. Mama and Papa shared a look.

"She had that…gun shot wound for over a day and a half. No infections and the brain swelling was minor. She had to be asleep for so long to make up for the blood loss." Mama explained but her voice was very tight.

"The man said it wasn't my time yet." I replied, fiddling with the sheets in front of me. Everyone froze.

"What man munchkin?" Papa said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"The man in the dark place. He said I was a fighter and that I didn't belong there and that I still had living to do." I explained. "His voice was all scratchy. I think he had a cold."

It was quiet for a bit.

"well the man was right. You aren't leaving us anytime soon." Aunt Natasha said before she got up and started tickling me! No fair!

[TONY]

I was standing on the cliff of where my house used to be with Addy and Pepper. Both had been discharged two days ago and we were here to find any remains of things left from the explosion. Mostly my robots had managed to survive but that was it. The doc port where the Iron Legion were housed had survived too and they were all in there.

I had also finally gotten the arc reactor out of my chest. Last night with my girls was probably the best sleep I had in years.

"I got one surprise for you Pep." I said, holding my hand out to her. She gave me a confused smile, but took my hand. Addy was distracted, trying to boot up Dummy with her robo- dog Moony.

Moony had been left in the hotel room when they had gotten kidnapped so he was quickly returned to a tearful Addy when she realized he was still gone.

"Jarvis. You know what to do." I said.

"The clean slate protocol, sir?" he said from my ear piece.

"I know it's a little late for Christmas, but yeah. Yes." I said.

At once all the Iron Legion flew up into the sky and started to self destruct. It looked like fireworks.

"Oh Tony…" Pepper murmured.

"Ok so far? You like it?" I asked nervously. It was what she wanted right? Did I get that wrong too?

My fears were quickly pushed aside when she embraced me with a cheeky, "It'll do."

We turned our attention to Addy who was watching the sky in awe.

"I can't believe what we have Tony." Pepper whispered.

"We are living the good life huh." I said with a smile. One more thing.

I took the arc reactor, my source of life for years, in my hand and was ready to chuck it in the ocean.

"Wait Papa!" Addy shouted, running over. Moony was right at her heels.

"Yeah munchkin?" I asked. She held out her hands for the arc reactor. Confused I handed it to her and she clutched it to her chest.

"I want to make this my totem." She whispered shyly. A big grin came on my face and I lifted her into the air with a laugh.

"Of course kiddo. Anything you want." I promised, kissing her cheek.

"Let's get out of here."

 **Adrian Stark Will Return.**

 **There we go! That's it. I'll post when the next installment of Addy's life is up. For now, check out Meus Domus which is a series of oneshots. More will be up soon!**


End file.
